Lucy's Secret Admirer
by hyacinthian
Summary: Lucy has a secret admirer. [Carcy]
1. Lucy's Secret Admirer

Carter sipped at his coffee quietly as if he were a cobra, brooding quietly, trying to strategize on when to strike. When Carol entered, Carter, still lost in his own thoughts practically leaped from his seat in surprise.  
  
"Sorry there, Carter. Didn't mean to scare you," she remarked, apologetically.  
  
"You didn't scare me. Just surprised me," he replied.  
  
She scoffed and poured herself a mug of coffee. She sat down by him and saw a little tint of red beneath the blanched white forms and paperwork. She sipped quietly, making sure Carter didn't notice her staring at it. Unfortunately, he caught her staring at his pile of papers.  
  
"See something interesting?" he asked, covering his paperwork stack with his arms.  
  
"Oh! Nothing, Carter," she replied, surprised.  
  
As he got up to leave, with paperwork in hand, she reached up and grabbed the bit of red, revealing a heart cut out of construction paper. There was the smallest hint of lace and a bit of writing revealing a name on the front cover but he grasped it back before she had a good chance to read it.  
  
"You, of all people, should know not to take other people's stuff," he remarked, clicking his tongue disdainfully.  
  
"So, who's the valentine for? I thought doctors didn't have hearts," she sarcastically answered to his crude joke.  
  
"Mind your own business!" he countered.  
  
"Who said something about doctors lacking hearts?" asked Kerry, as she opened to the door to the Lounge.  
  
"I did, Kerry. Carter, here, made someone a valentine," she explained.  
  
"Oh, god. This is going to be on the gossip train for an eternity," he moaned.  
  
"Carol, you make sure Mr. Valentine misses his trip on the gossip train, please. I don't have time for the gossip train. It gets in the way of work," she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Kerry. Sure."  
  
As Carter walked out of the Lounge, she found Kerry bugging her as to who it was. Carol just laughed as she explained the whole predicament of Carter snatching the valentine away from her before she had a chance to read the name messily scribbled on the front. Kerry enjoyed Carol's company as they spent their break drinking bad coffee, eating candy bars, and gossiping like normal women.  
  
Carter, however, had snuck back into the Lounge when no one was around and slipped the valentine into Lucy's locker. He casually walked back outside and went to his next operation. As soon as his shift was over, Lucy's shift began so he hastily left and drove off in his Jeep.  
  
Lucy signed in and she went to her locker to change when she saw something flutter down to the ground. It was a red construction paper heart. She felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest as she picked it up and read it.  
  
"When the sun sets, you are the moon whose brightness fills the sky  
  
You make the sun rise to glory, the storybook pages flip the pages to the story  
  
The water is your diamond ring, the stars your sparkling earrings  
  
At the mere sound of your voice, dogs bark and birds sing  
  
The heart of a fighter, the beauty of an angel  
  
You are so perfect, like a real-life porcelain doll  
  
I hope to meet you sometime soon  
  
I bid you farewell, milady. Your Secret Admirer."  
  
Carol walked in for a quick break from a long day of work when she saw Lucy there, holding a handmade card.  
  
"What do you have there, Lucy?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"A valentine."  
  
"From whom, may I ask?" Carol continued.  
  
"A secret admirer," she sighed.  
  
"Lucy, I know you're not the same med student you were before but right now, you're starting to sound like a teenager. Let me see that," she replied quickly, grasping the valentine. Her eyes scanned down the page. "You're so lucky, Lucy. Half of us only dream of guys like that. Well, get changed and get to work before Kerry comes down here and gets on your case. She's not in a good mood."  
  
Lucy cringed at the thought and shoved the valentine in the deepest, darkest pits of her backpack. She threw her backpack carelessly on a hook and changed into her lab coat.  
  
"Hey Lucy! I hear you got a secret admirer!" cried Abby.  
  
"Gee, thanks Carol!" yelled Lucy sarcastically.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Doctor Knight!" she yelled back.  
  
Lucy sighed and she raced off to do her errands for Dr. Greene. She ran around, doing several different surgeries.  
  
Carter awoke with a start as something on his dresser started beeping extremely loud. He groaned and got up, thinking it was his AM/FM alarm clock. It wasn't. It was his pager. He glanced at his clock. Two 'o' clock in the morning, not extremely bad, but he felt like a kindergartener who didn't want to get up for school in the morning. He yawned, stretched, changed, and headed down to the hospital. To his surprise, Lucy was still there.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Carter! Guess what I got!" she cried happily.  
  
"A psychologist!" he replied, mimicking her excited and perky tone. He was in no mood to be perky at two in the morning.  
  
"Ugh! No! A valentine!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You are happy about this because?" he continued.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day, Carter! Ugh! Take a look at the calendar," she remarked, disgustedly.  
  
"I'd rather take a look at the inside of my eyelids," he replied. "Anyway, I was paged down here at two in the morning, why?"  
  
"To assist in a surgery with me," replied Kerry.  
  
"Sure, Kerry. Isn't anyone going to help you with the surgery besides me?"  
  
"Lucy."  
  
"Great," he replied, trailing off.  
  
After the surgery, Carter found himself sitting in the Lounge writing another love note to Lucy. He admired her from afar, but she wasn't dating anyone and she wasn't his med student anymore. They wouldn't be breaking the rules. Plus, their little tryst did kind of make him think what could've happened back then.  
  
Lucy was going to change back so she could head home when she saw a little tuft of white waft down to the hospital floor when she caught it. It was a note. It wasn't the mushiest thing in the world but her secret admirer wanted to meet her. She smiled when it said that he wanted her to meet her up on the roof. She shoved this note along with the valentine deep into her backpack, zipped it up, changed, and ran upstairs to the roof where she saw a person shivering. She ran up and she tapped him on the shoulder. The person turned around revealing a face with bright red cheeks. It was Carter.  
  
"Carter? What are you doing here? Did you see my secret admirer?" she asked, pushing him aside.  
  
"I am your secret admirer," he replied.  
  
She laughed as she hugged him and pulled him back into the hospital for a cup of hot coffee to warm him up. 


	2. Flu Season

"So", Lucy mused. "You were my secret admirer."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered.  
  
Carter dug through his locker and grabbed a scarf, despite the fact that he already had one on, and wrapped it tightly around his neck. She grabbed her hat and mittens and they proceeded to leave the hospital into the chilly February weather. He offered her a ride in his Jeep and she kindly accepted his offer. As Carter stepped into his Jeep (with Lucy already inside), the first thing he did was start up the engine so that he could turn on the heat. He let the car rev up for a few minutes before shifting into drive and driving down the road to the house where Lucy lived. He saw her to the doorstep before driving off to his own humble home.  
  
He heard the reassuring beep of his car alarm before fumbling with his keys at the front door. When he got the front door open, he opened the lid of the mail box and he fished around in there revealing no mail. He quickly ran inside and shut the door, shutting out the cold. He was extremely hungry and cold. His heater was working but he still wore a coat for he was very cold. He took out a can of soup and opened it, poured it into a pot, and heated it until it was steaming. It was quite delicious, despite the fact that it first burned Carter's tongue. After a good dinner, he relaxed on the sofa, tossing his pager carelessly onto the coffee table. He fell asleep but woke up when his pager started beeping. He dialed the unfamiliar number.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line.  
  
"Lucy?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want, Carter?" she replied dryly.  
  
"You called my pager."  
  
"Damn. Did I?" she replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want, Lucy?"  
  
"Nothing. Come to the hospital. I need you in a surgery assist."  
  
"If you're at the hospital, wouldn't I have recognized the number?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"There are things called cell phones, Carter. Now, get your butt down here," she ordered. "Great. See ya soon."  
  
He sighed as he shirked back into his coat and wrapped the wool scarf around his neck. It itched so bad but it kept him warm and that was the important thing. He grabbed his keys and pager and raced outside, locking the door, and unlocking the Jeep, letting him drive back to the hospital.  
  
"I'm here. What's the big emergency?" he asked.  
  
"We're understaffed and we have lots of things to worry about, Carter," informed Kerry nasally, indicating she was a victim of the flu.  
  
"It's flu season again, isn't it?" he groaned.  
  
"Nice deduction skills, Carter," Anne replied, hastily.  
  
He rushed into the Lounge and changed immediately before taking on several testy, sneezing flu cases. When he was done, he had to take on a few surgeries from a car pile-up out by the interstate. Then, he had a three-year-old with a gunshot wound. He sighed when he stared at his watch in the Lounge, sipping his bad-tasting coffee, but coffee was coffee.  
  
"Four 'o' clock in the morning," he groaned followed by a loud sneeze. He had caught the flu from one of his patients.  
  
"Go home, Carter," replied Kerry, coughing.  
  
"We need a pharmacy of our own in this hospital," he moaned, as he picked up his stuff and prepared to leave.  
  
"You are in absolutely no condition to drive, Carter. Let me drive you home," Lucy offered, smiling. She was the only one who had flu patients but didn't contract the virus from her patients.  
  
"I have the flu. It's not like I'm crippled or anything," Carter remarked, followed by a loud sneeze.  
  
"I think that's all the evidence you need, Carter. Fork over your keys, dude," she added, laughing.  
  
"Everyone's contracted the flu, except you. What's your secret?" asked Carol, wheezing loudly.  
  
"When I was a kid, when flu season came around, I was the first kid to get it. I was always wheezing and sneezing and coughing. You get the idea. Well, anyway, after going through the flu every single year, after I turned twenty-two, I stopped contracting it. I guess my body just built up an immunity," she told.  
  
As the rest of the staff rolled their eyes, Lucy grabbed Carter's keys and helped drive him home. As soon as she did, he offered her to come inside for coffee or tea. She accepted his offer.  
  
"How are you going to get home, Lucy?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to walk. I'm certainly not going to drive your Jeep back to my place," she replied, proudly.  
  
"Well, you could always swing by tomorrow morning and we could drive off to work," he suggested.  
  
"I don't", she started, when the phone rang.  
  
Carter ran to pick it up. He held the phone to his ear as he grabbed a tissue. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah. Uh-huh. I'll tell her. Thanks, Dr. Weaver. See ya. Bye."  
  
"What happened?" asked Lucy.  
  
"We have off tomorrow. Kerry gave us the day off. She told me to call you but now I don't need to," he announced before sneezing. "Do me a favor, Lucy. Can you go pick up my flu prescription?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Sure enough, she came back soon and sure enough, he was up on his feet again. He decided that he could drive her home and that maybe tomorrow, they could go out on a date.  
  
"Sure, Doctor Carter. Sure," she murmured.  
  
He flashed his brilliant smile before leading her outside to drive her home. As soon as she was dropped off, he went back home and made himself another bowl of canned soup. As soon as he was full, he watched some television and headed toward the shower. It had been a while since Kerry had kicked him out of her basement.  
  
After his shower, he grabbed his telephone and the weighty phone book. He ran downstairs in a hurry and dialed the number for "Le Grande Restaurant", a fancy French restaurant in town and made reservations. He dialed Lucy's number but got her answering machine and heard the faint water running in the background. Deciding that she was in the shower, he left a message that he had made reservations at a grand restaurant and to dress formally. After he left his message, he hung up and went upstairs and slept for the longest time he's ever slept in weeks (because of the whole fact that he's a doctor) and dreamt of tomorrow. 


	3. The Date

Carter picked up the bottle of aspirin he had and he downed the recommended dosage. His head was throbbing from the killer hangover he had from last night. He got up and showered and smoothed his hair back with some gel. He decided to go dig through the depths of his closet for his tuxedo which he had hidden somewhere. He found it and hung it on a doorway. Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, picking up the phone. "Lucy. Why this is an unexpected surprise."  
  
"You don't sound like it's very unexpected."  
  
"Sorry," he grinned.  
  
"Carter, stop smiling. I know you're smiling. Anyway, I'm out by the hospital. I don't want anyone eavesdropping on my calls, you know. Well, I'm calling you on my cell phone and I just wanted to tell you that I'll be looking forward to seeing you tonight. I really am."  
  
"Really?" he replied.  
  
"Yes, really. Don't be gloating about it for months like I know you will."  
  
"All right."  
  
"WHAT?! KERRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! OK! I gotta go."  
  
"Ow!" Carter muttered, rubbing his ear. "Alright. Bye. See you later, Lucy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He clicked the phone off and danced around joyfully. He plopped himself by the television and channel surfed until he stopped on a Discovery Channel show about the Emergency Room. Grinning to himself, he made himself a bowl of microwavable popcorn and watched the show.  
  
About an hour later, Carter had re-showered, deodorized, re-gelled his hair, and put on the tuxedo. As he tightened his tie, he thought about Lucy. He closed and locked his door and left for Lucy's house.  
  
Lucy checked in the mirror for the forty-second time and fixed her mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick.  
  
"God, why am I getting so nervous over a date with Carter?" she muttered.  
  
The doorbell rang a second later and she answered the door to see Carter standing there, a perfect reflection of a gentleman, holding a bouquet of roses and his hair smoothed back with gel.  
  
"These are for you, Lucy," he stated as he presented her the bouquet.  
  
"Thank you. I'll go put these in water."  
  
She was the most delicate creature in Carter's eyes. Her hair was gracefully swept up into a bun with a few loose curls dangling by her radiant cheeks. Her eyes shone with brightness and her face was colorful and lively. The gown was a light shade of blue and the silk completely draped over her body. It was a very beautiful gown but even more beautiful when worn by her. She came back a moment later, with her hands slightly wet. He took her arm gently and led her out to the porch to reveal that he had a wondrous, magnificent white limousine outside waiting for them.  
  
She gasped lightly and he held her hand as he led her into the vehicle. The chauffeur drove smoothly and she could hardly feel a bump when they drove over Chicago's famed potholes. She laughed lightly at the feeling of it and when they arrived, Carter got out and helped her out like a gentleman.  
  
They were approached and Lucy feared that he hadn't made the reservations like he had earlier claimed. It was just the Maitre'd awaiting to lead them to their seats. It was a private booth and Lucy wondered in her head how he would ever have the money to pay for this. Unlike popular belief, doctors weren't all that rich. Not the ER doctors where they worked, anyway.  
  
"What would you like?" asked the garcon politely.  
  
"I would like the filet mignon, please," proclaimed Carter quickly.  
  
"I would like the Chicken Alfredo and salad, please," answered Lucy, thoughtfully after her eyes had scanned down the menu.  
  
When the waiter left, there was a man who lit the solitary white candle in the middle of their table. Lucy toyed with her napkin nervously while Carter scanned around the restaurant.  
  
"Carter, why did you ask me out?" she asked, bluntly yet kindly.  
  
"Because you're a very beautiful person and you deserve to be taken out," he answered.  
  
"Why me, though? Why not Abby?" she inquired further.  
  
"Because I don't like Abby. I like you and if that's not much of an answer for you, I'm sorry but that's the only answer I have."  
  
She decided to quit asking about why he asked her out although the thought still crossed her mind every so often. They had a bit of light chatter and when their conversation came to a pause, their dishes arrived. While they ate, they were a little more open and they talked about the hospital, as strange a subject as that may be.  
  
"Kerry's not all that she seems to be," Carter replied, laughing.  
  
"Really? I always thought she was kind of mean," Lucy answered.  
  
"Strict, yes. Mean, kind of."  
  
"Kind of?" laughed Lucy.  
  
As the end of the night drew to a close, Carter helped Lucy to her doorstep and it was kind of an odd moment because even though it was February, neither of them were cold as they stood on her porch for a few moments.  
  
"Good night, Carter."  
  
"Good night, Lucy."  
  
Their breaths mingled together quietly as their faces drew closer. It was an awkward moment as the former teacher/student relationship faded away to reveal something deeper. In a swift movement, Carter pressed his lips gingerly against hers and as the slight taste of bubble gum lip gloss crossed his mind (and taste buds), he laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Lucy."  
  
"Don't be," she answered as she pulled him in for another kiss. As she left to go inside, Carter licked his lips and tasted the artificial bubble gum flavoring. He laughed as he got into the limousine and headed home. That would be a kiss he would never forget. 


	4. Surprises

Carter and Lucy had been going out for seven months now. It was their seventh month anniversary next week! Everyone got all starry-eyed when they saw them together. Everyone at the hospital found it extremely strange to see them kissing in public because everyone still thought of them as exact opposites who hated each other.  
  
"Lucy!" called Dr. Kerry.  
  
Lucy came stampeding down the hallway, tripping over a cord. She landed on her chin. There were little murmurs across the room as she got up.  
  
"Lucy, you ok? That was a pretty nasty fall," asked Elizabeth, who had witnessed the entire thing.  
  
"I'm fine. I got to go help Kerry. Be back later, you guys."  
  
"Too much frickin' time on the internet," criticized Peter, jokingly.  
  
Everyone laughed a bit as Carter came running down the hallway. He had a patient all the way on the other side of the building. He sighed tiredly as he kept running. He tripped but steadied himself before he hit the ground.  
  
"Is it just me or do those people need cleats?" asked Abby.  
  
"Or the hospital needs to stop using the extra-slippery wax on the floor," continued Carol, filling out a form.  
  
"Done with that?" asked Elizabeth, reaching for it.  
  
"No, not yet. Almost though."  
  
"Erase Mr. Sardine off the board, please."  
  
"Sardine? Isn't that a fish of some sort?" asked Dr. Anspaugh, picking up a form.  
  
"Yeah. Just like anchovies. Sardines are canned."  
  
As everyone talked about fish and pizza the rest of the day, Carter was thinking elsewhere. He was in the lounge on his break and Mark was sitting there too.  
  
"You know, everyone seems to think you and Lucy are complete opposites," Mark informed, to break the silence.  
  
"I know what they say."  
  
"Aren't you a bit bothered?" he continued.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"All right."  
  
Mark got up and walked out the door as Lucy and Elizabeth walked in. Carter, still occupied with his paperwork, didn't notice Lucy. She stood next to him and kissed his cheek. He looked up and grinned.  
  
"Hi. Sorry."  
  
"Paperwork. I understand. I hate paperwork."  
  
"Yeah. Paperwork isn't so bad. It's okay, it just gets on my nerves sometimes."  
  
"Where'd Mark go?" asked Elizabeth, feeling a bit awkward with Lucy and Carter in the same room.  
  
"He left just before you guys came in," answered Carter.  
  
"Ah. See you later, Carter. Lucy."  
  
"Bye," they said in unison. Carter got Lucy a cup of coffee as they sat down and talked. Carol walked in, sitting down across from them, staring intently.  
  
"What is it with this hospital?!" cried Carter, frustrated.  
  
Carol laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee. She told them about the staff's awkward feelings about seeing them and thinking about the time they were in the Lounge together and Lucy walked out with her sweater inside out and everything. Lucy laughed as Carter blushed.  
  
"You guys are exact opposites. I think that's why we're amazed to see you two together and not fighting. Though when you do fight, I think that you shouldn't be in a hospital with so many medical instruments," she admitted.  
  
They laughed and kissed each other intently. Carter's break was almost over and Lucy wanted to go up to the roof to see if she could see any birds or something. Nature was one of Lucy's hobbies.  
  
"LUCY!" called Carter from the hallway. Lucy came running to where he was standing. He whispered something in her ear, before kissing her quickly, and heading off to a patient he was supposed to attend to.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Elizabeth, still quite confused.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Peter.  
  
"We're doctors, yet we're still amazed by love," chuckled Dr. Anspaugh.  
  
After their shifts were over, Carter had arranged for a date. Everything was set. Everything would be exactly like their first date. Well, maybe not exactly.  
  
Lucy sat there, in the hairdresser's shop, waiting as the hairdresser curled her hair. As she sat reading the magazine, for the millionth time, the hairdresser dubbed her ready to leave and not to let the curls get wet. She went to the store to look for a new dress and found a beautiful peach- colored, satin dress and bought it. She went to her friend's house to help her with her make-up and she dug through her closet to find a pair of comfortable high-heel shoes. She put on a beautiful necklace that her mother had given her and sparkling diamond earrings.  
  
Carter, however, polished his shoes, showered, deodorized, and gelled back his hair. He changed into his (uncomfortable) tuxedo and found himself looking ready. He bought a bouquet of roses and rented a horse and carriage.  
  
As the doorbell rang, Lucy twirled a curl around her finger and checked her make-up as she opened the door. She sighed happily as Carter held out a bouquet of roses and she accepted them, placing them in a vase.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked, taking her arm.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Where're we going?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Nowhere. Here, get in the carriage," he ordered, helping her up. He stepped into the carriage soon and the driver trotted down the road to the hospital.  
  
"The hospital?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
Everyone was surprised, to say the least, to see Carter and Lucy dressed up fancily and in the hospital. Carter led Lucy up to the roof where there was a little café table set up with a lit white candle and two dishes on each side.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Heh. Sit down."  
  
As they ate, quietly, they occasionally noticed the glances coming from inside the building. He stifled his chuckles as he pointed to the window where all the gossipy nurses were staring and talking (gossiping, like always).  
  
He told her to close his eyes and he pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down before her.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes to see him kneeling there, before her. Gazing into her eyes, Carter took a deep breath.  
  
"Lucy, I know you. I know what you're feeling and I want you to know I love you. I don't want to have to live a life where we live our lives separately. I care for you the same way you care for me. Will you marry me?"  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye and she knelt down to his height. She looked deep into his eyes. "Yes."  
  
He got up and lifted her in the air, spinning her around before kissing her. It made her dizzy. Either the feelings or the spinning. Either way, she was content in where she was and so where the nurses.  
  
"Oh my gosh! KERRY! LIZZIE! COME HERE!" they yelled excitedly. Two new faces showed up, covered with confusion.  
  
"What?" asked Elizabeth, in her thick English accent. "What happened?"  
  
"CARTER PROPOSED!"  
  
"On the hospital roof?" asked Kerry, shocked.  
  
"YES! Don't they make a cute couple?" sighed Carol, happily.  
  
Carter and Lucy walked inside, completely overwhelmed by their own feelings that they forgot the entire staff was standing on the other side of the door. They opened the door and got showered with yells of congratulations and raucous cheering. 


	5. The Wedding

Lucy was sitting in the Lounge, her hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. She sipped at her iced tea. It was really warm for April, even in the windy city. She quickly changed because her shift was over. She bid adieu to everyone there and headed out to her car.  
  
"When's your wedding, Lucy?" asked Carol, running up to her.  
  
"Carter and I are thinking around May 12th. Why?" she replied.  
  
"Because the nurses and I were wondering if you had chosen bridesmaids or the Maid of Honor yet," she answered.  
  
"Ah-ha! The coveted maid-of-honor privilege. Well, I'll let the staff know when I have chosen one, Carol, but thanks for asking," she exclaimed.  
  
"No problem. Now, go tell them about it. I have to go. See ya!"  
  
Lucy ran over to her car and started it, lowering her window and driving off. She turned into normal Chicago traffic. She finally drove into the Bridal Shop and she needed to get a fitting for a dress. She had already made a previous appointment.  
  
"Hello? May I help you, miss?" asked the saleslady.  
  
"Yes. I have an appointment today for a fitting."  
  
"Ah yes. Miss Lucy Knight, correct?" the saleslady checked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
The saleslady led Lucy to the backroom and showed her millions of models of dresses until Lucy found one she thought was beautiful. It was a white, long, silk gown with a long veil with pearls embedded. The dress itself was quite simple. The sleeves were short and they hung onto her shoulders and the pearls were embedded around the sleeves.  
  
"This is perfect!" she cried.  
  
"Well", the saleslady smiled. "We'll get you sized up and we'll have one sent here in your size immediately."  
  
They measured her waist and head. They checked her height and weight and everything else. She left in a few minutes. She had to drive to the grocery store but with the traffic, it would take forever.  
  
By the time, she got home, Carter was asleep on the couch. She smiled softly to herself and placed the bags of groceries in the kitchen and tried to carry Carter upstairs to the bedroom because the couch was quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Damn, Carter. Go on a freakin' diet."  
  
When Carter woke up, he took in his surroundings. Lucy was asleep next to him. He smiled as he got up and softly went downstairs. He saw the folded paper bags on the counter and the bare refrigerator, now full. He grabbed a glass and opened the chocolate milk and poured himself a glass.  
  
He took a shower as Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She heard the water running and she changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She called the hospital and they told her that she had been an hour and a half late for her shift as well as Carter. She cringed at the tone of Kerry's voice and ordered that she'd be there in a minute. She wrote down a quick note to Carter and she hurried off in her car towards the hospital. Chicago traffic wasn't that bad at eight 'o' clock at night, but she ran into a few problems getting to the hospital. When she got there, she changed.  
  
"Lucy! You're an hour and a half late. I need you! Come on! Take a patient, already!" scolded Kerry.  
  
Lucy muttered something unintelligible under her breath and she walked over to help a man who had just had a heart attack before heading out to a trauma surgery. When she got her first break, she "borrowed" a piece of paper from one of the nurses and she went into the Lounge and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" answered a sleepy Carter.  
  
"Carter! Get up already! You're three and a half hours late for your shift. Kerry's going to bomb on you, you know that?" she explained.  
  
"Dammit. Oops!" he muttered.  
  
"Well, come over to the hospital and hurry up. Yeah. I love you too. Bye."  
  
She clicked the phone off and returned to her thoughts. In the middle of her trauma surgery, the thoughts of her bridesmaids came into her mind and she almost endangered her patient. Almost, being the keyword. She wrote down the four names on a piece of paper. Two bridesmaids and a Maid-of- honor had been chosen and she was going to inform them tomorrow.  
  
Carter ran in, nearly colliding with Lucy. After an apology followed with a kiss, she whispered something in his ear before she left.  
  
"What'd she tell you?" asked Carol.  
  
"We want to know," continued Elizabeth.  
  
"She told me the names of her two bridesmaids and her Maid-of-Honor. She said I could announce the bridesmaids but she wants to ask the Maid-of- Honor herself."  
  
"Well? Spill," urged Carol.  
  
"Abby's bridesmaid number one and Carol's bridesmaid number two."  
  
The two nurses hopped around joyfully while the rest of the nurses muttered their congratulations (and remarks of disapproval). That night, Lucy decided to talk to Carter about what they were going to do. After they got married, they would have to buy a house. A semi-large one. Yup. They couldn't fit her and Carter and lots of little feet running around in his cramped apartment. Nope. That wouldn't do. And if you thought about little feet running around, which Lucy thought about all the time (she names her stuffed animals, what do you expect?), she decided to go look for a suitable house.  
  
"Carter!" she whined. "Why can't we get a new house for our new life?"  
  
"Because, Lucy, we can't afford it right now," he reasoned.  
  
"Look, we're doctors. You think we could afford a small house."  
  
"Lucy, the ER lounge is not a good time to be arguing right about now. Especially about our so-called life. We're just getting by right now. We can't even afford to live in your apartment," he ran on.  
  
"Carter! Come on! Please?"  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "Lucy, you're frustrating and I really don't have time for this. Can this wait until we get home?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Lucy, we are doctors. We are ER doctors. You think we'll actually make enough to afford a house?"  
  
"Can we please just go look?" she begged.  
  
"Fine. Ok? We can go look", he emphasized. "Only look. If we find a suitable, cheap house that we can afford, afford being the keyword, than we will buy one."  
  
"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me", she started.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. But you owe me."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Sure you will. Now, then, our wedding's a week from now. You gonna tell them who the maid of honor is?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" she cried, slapping her hand across her forehead. "Duh! I completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me. See ya later."  
  
"Bye," he muttered.  
  
She exited the Lounge to find all of the nurses with their ears pressed against the windows. As soon as they saw Lucy, they tried to hide what they were doing but to no avail.  
  
"Eavesdrop, lately?" she remarked, sarcastically. "Anyway, I am ready to reveal who is my Maid-of-Honor."  
  
"WHO?!" badgered the nurses.  
  
"Elizabeth is my maid-of-honor," replied Lucy.  
  
"Really?" replied Elizabeth, peeking behind a corner.  
  
"Yep. If you'll excuse me, our wedding is in a week, and my bridesmaids and maid-of-honor have to come to a fitting and choose a dress. Kerry, can we take a quick break?" begged Lucy.  
  
"Yes. Sure, as long as you're back in an hour and a half at most."  
  
"Thanks. C'mon. Hop in my car."  
  
The three girls hopped into Lucy's car and Lucy drove off to the Bridal shop. When they arrived, each got fitted and they decided upon the peach dresses. When they left, Lucy dropped them off at the hospital while she went to call the caterer and the florist. She went to the nearest pharmacy and purchased a few packs of stationary kits. She neatly wrote each invitation to each person on the hospital staff. She sent them all the invitations the following day.  
  
"You sent the invitations, right, Luce?" asked Carter, filling out a form.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" she replied.  
  
"Well, our wedding's in two days. Meaning that tomorrow is the day before our wedding," he remarked.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know you knew how to count."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Anyway, I will see you in two days at the wedding and it'll be pure bliss from there."  
  
"Yep. Sure will. Hopefully."  
  
Lucy smacked Carter's arm and walked out the door holding her latté in her hand. She was going to inform Kerry that she was going to take a leave of absence for the next two days. It was her pre-wedding and wedding after all.  
  
After Kerry had assured her it was fine, Lucy collected her group of bridesmaids and her Maid-of-honor and she told them all that they would be getting a manicure, pedicure, and facial. The women were very excited.  
  
"I haven't had a facial since I was twenty," remarked Carol.  
  
"I haven't had a facial since I was seventeen," remarked Abby.  
  
"I haven't had a facial since I was thirteen," added Elizabeth.  
  
"I haven't had a facial at all, so be quiet," continued Lucy, finishing the argument. She was going to get a relaxing day today and make arrangements for the hairdresser and everything. She even had picked out a way to style it. She was going to be ready for her wedding. Aw, who was she kidding? She couldn't be ready for anything and she was about as nervous as a person can get before they start hyperventilating.  
  
After the manicures and pedicures, Lucy drove the women to her house where they rented some sappy, romantic movies, which they couldn't see in front of their respectable husbands/boyfriends. They ate junk food and they chatted, which they hadn't done in ages. Lucy finally called up the hairdresser and affirmed her appointment the next morning at nine 'o' clock in the morning. She was supposed to get her wedding done at eleven 'o' clock then, before heading out to have wedding pictures taken at two. Then, the reception ran from two-thirty to five.  
  
The next day ran smoothly, Lucy did all the things she was supposed to do, got her hair ready and everything. Her wedding wasn't until tomorrow, officially, but the hairdresser needed to see if everything was in place. Things were where they were supposed to be and she was good to go for tomorrow morning. She called Carter that day on her cell phone and he seemed to be acting quite strange.  
  
"Hello?" answered Carter, distantly.  
  
"Hey there. Guess who."  
  
"Hey Luce. How's it going? I hope things are going okay over there. Everything's pure chaos over here. We can't find the tuxedos for tomorrow, but don't worry, everything will be straightened out, I hope."  
  
"Aww. I'm so sorry, Carter, but anyway, everything's good to go here. No chaos, yet. Well, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning at eleven 'o' clock for the wedding. See ya tomorrow, babe. Yah. I'm sure I'll miss you too. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Carter, I don't want to be mean or anything, especially since we're getting married tomorrow, but SHUT UP! Yeah. Thanks. Bye." She clicked the phone off and sighed.  
  
"Wedding jitters?" came a voice from behind her. Lucy turned to see Abby standing there, with her arms crossed.  
  
"No. Not really. I guess everything will sort itself out tomorrow morning. I mean, it'll be a good wedding."  
  
"Lucy, it'll be a great wedding. Tell yourself that. Think positive," she contradicted.  
  
"I can't think positive. I just can't. I tell my brain to think positive and it's saying, 'Lucy, you idiot, you can't think positive. It's not who you are.'"  
  
"Yes, you can. C'mon," replied Abby, putting her arm on Lucy's shoulder and leading her back inside.  
  
That morning, Lucy woke up and brushed her hair quite a few times. She jumped in the shower quick and brushed her hair again, once she got out. When she was dressed and all her bridesmaids were up and everything, she rushed them all over to the hairdresser. The hairdresser worked her magic on all four girls before the girls went to the back to change into the wedding dress (they brought it along). When Lucy came out from the back, she looked stunning. It was absolutely magnificent. The other girls looked quite beautiful as well. Then, they all piled into the luxurious white limousine and it drove them off to the wedding where they waited and chattered nervously as a group of friends.  
  
"C'mon. Who is going to escort Lucy down the aisle?" the priest asked.  
  
"I am," replied Lucy's father.  
  
"Okay. Two minutes and when you hear the music, that's your cue."  
  
The priest left and the bridesmaids assembled into position. When the beautiful, flowing piano music started up, the groom was as nervous as can be and the aisle was littered with flower petals, but the wedding continued. Lucy walked down the aisle, her beautiful blue eyes shining. The wedding had started and the wedding vows touched everyone's soul.  
  
"Lucy", Carter started nervously. "I used to doubt that I would ever get the chance to stand up here, in front of dear friends and family, and repeat the sacred vows that I have written. These vows, along with my love, are for you and you alone. I doubt that I would ever live a happy, complete life without you. Love works in strange ways and from the number of estranged things I've heard throughout all my time here working in Chicago as a doctor, I finally believe that angels exist because one is standing before me today."  
  
"Carter", she stuttered, feeling a lump in her throat which had not been there before. "I used to think that marriage would happen to everyone. Every woman would find their Prince Charming and every man would find their beautiful princess. After working at a hospital, I've found out that the chance of finding a woman who has found her Prince Charming in Chicago is slim. I thought that I would never find someone to grow old with, to share the space in my heart with, but those thoughts have disappeared. You are here with me now and we will share a deeper love than most people could imagine."  
  
The people who were watching the wedding could barely constrain themselves. They were weeping with joy. This was like something out of a romantic movie. Everything was so perfect, no flaws, just two people who deeply loved each other, getting together for a life with love and bliss. Soon, however, the wedding was over and everyone had settled in at the reception and Peter was giving a small speech.  
  
"Carter and Lucy, I would never have guessed that this would happen to you two, of all people. I remember the first day you two met. It was something I'll never forget. It was like bringing two alley cats together. Lots of arguing and fighting, and from that day, I don't think you two have ever given the hospital peace. However, you've proved that you love each other and I am very happy for both of you. May your hope give each other hope, may you be the shoulders that the other can lean on, may your love feed each other's hearts, and may you keep arguing ever so often to keep the marriage interesting."  
  
The speech made people chuckle a bit, especially the hospital staff who knew what Peter was talking about. However, after the first dance, and many others that followed, the time had passed and the time had come to leave. The reception was over, the married couple left and the other guests soon followed. Of the many guests who went to the wedding, they all would pretty much agree on the same thing, it was an angelic union. 


	6. The Married Life of Doctors

*Five years later*  
  
"Lucy!" called Kerry, from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, stacking a form on the already high pile.  
  
"Take your daughters out of here. I don't think they should be here."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back."  
  
"Yeah. Take the day off and have Carter cover for you. I'm sure he can do it."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Lucy ran to fetch her 4-year-old and her 3-year-old. They were massive causes of destruction and the fact that they were in the hospital did not do one thing to ease Lucy's mind. She seized them and placed them in the car.  
  
"Annabelle," stated Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, mommy?" asked her 4-year-old.  
  
"We're going home, ok? It's almost dinner but I think Ralina's really tired, so I'm going to put her in for a nap. Now, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno, mommy. I'm kind of tired too. Can I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart. Daddy's going to have to go to work, though, so when we get home, you give Daddy a big kiss before you go to bed, ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Lucy started up the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot and joined the traffic jam lined up outside the highway. When she saw a chance to drive out of the traffic jam, she took it and she wove in and out of the alleyways she knew by heart and back to the nice suburbs she lived in. She parked the car and woke her oldest daughter up. Annabelle cradled Ralina in her arms while Lucy opened the front door of the house and stepped inside. Taking Ralina from Annabelle, Lucy placed Ralina in her bedroom, upstairs. As soon as she heard the rhythmic breathing of her precious daughter, she knew she was asleep. She helped Annabelle get ready for bed and tucked her in. She found a note on the kitchen counter and she picked it up and read it.  
  
"Hey there, Luce. If you're reading this, you're probably home from the hospital. Well, I'm probably heading out to the hospital right now. Call me on my cell. See you later. I love you. Bye."  
  
She sighed as she walked outside to the living room and picked up the cordless phone. She dialed Carter's familiar cell hone number and heard someone pick up.  
  
"Hello?" answered the person.  
  
"Hi Carter. It's me."  
  
"Hey there. So, you read my note."  
  
"I sure did. You gonna try and get off early today?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Annabelle and Ralina are asleep. They're so tired. Kerry gave me a partial day off because she doesn't think that they should be at the hospital."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll get off as soon as I can, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem. Alright. I gotta go so bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lucy clicked the phone off and lay on the sofa. She was living this perfect life. She had a beautiful house, two beautiful daughters, and a wonderful husband. She was a doctor and everything was perfect. She sighed and yawned and closed her eyes. Before she could stop herself, she fell asleep.  
  
Carter walked in at around nine 'o' clock to find Lucy asleep on the sofa. He smiled to himself and he went and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.  
  
"Hey. Good morning," he greeted.  
  
"More like good night. Annabelle and Ralina are asleep."  
  
"Yeah. You told me before. Anyway, what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hey! Your pager's beeping."  
  
"So is yours."  
  
Carter and Lucy each reached for their pagers and checked the number. It was the same number on both the pagers and they each reached for their cell phones and dialed the number simultaneously.  
  
"Hello?" answered Kerry. "Hi Carter. You two have the week off. We can cover for you. We'll only page you two when its an emergency. Spend some time with your family."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Kerry," Lucy gratifyingly stated.  
  
"It's okay. I have to go, bye."  
  
Lucy clicked her phone off. Carter looked at her and they burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"C'mon. What do you say to some spaghetti?" he offered.  
  
"I don't feel like cooking."  
  
"I didn't say you'd have to."  
  
"Oh! Thanks. I'm starving."  
  
"So now you're starving."  
  
"Only when someone else is cooking."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Carter made spaghetti for them both and they ate and chatted before going upstairs after a long and tiring day. 


	7. Betrayal

Lucy sat down, holding a mug of coffee in her hand, and her daughter in the other. She took a sip from her mug of coffee and set her daughter down on the sofa in the Lounge. She set her mug down when Carter came in.  
  
"Oh, thank God! Carter, watch Annabelle for a sec, would you? I have to run to the store to get something for Ralina. I'll be back soon," she remarked, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Sure?" he replied.  
  
"You're a lifesaver. Thanks," she remarked, kissing him quickly.  
  
He played with his daughter in the ER lounge when he needed to do a trauma surgery. He called Carol to watch his daughter for a while. She said yes. She watched as her two twin girls played with Annabelle.  
  
"I'm back, Carol! Where's Carter?" asked Lucy, bursting through the ER automatic sliding doors.  
  
"He went in for a trauma surgery a little while ago but Annabelle and Ralina are right here. No need to worry. They were with me," she boasted.  
  
"Thanks, Carol. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
She fed Ralina and she made sure they were content and then she drove them home when her shift was over. She put them in for a nap and then she prepared lasagna for dinner. She heard the click of the door and turned to see Carter.  
  
"Hey. Shift over?" she greeted, kissing him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so tired", he started, before stopping to sniff the air. "Hey! You're cooking lasagna. Let me have some food, please."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she laughed. They went into the kitchen and ate, chatting quietly and reminiscing on old memories.  
  
They went to bed that night, when Lucy awakened at two in the morning from Ralina's crying. Lucy sighed and yawned and walked over to Ralina's room to see that Carter was holding her and trying to lull her back to sleep. She watched stealthily and when he succeeded, he walked outside to see Lucy.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know I had an audience. If I did, I would've done it better," he joked.  
  
"That was a pretty good show all on its own, Carter. C'mon. Go back to sleep," she yawned, stretching.  
  
"I think I'm going to put on a pot of coffee. I'm not tired anymore."  
  
"Okay. But I'm going back to sleep and don't even feel like waking me at five in the morning or face the consequences," she warned.  
  
"Right. Luce, explain to me why you want to sleep for an extra four hours. It's not going to make that much of a difference."  
  
"Well, Kerry says that if I'm on time today, she might actually change my shift so that I could go to work on the afternoons."  
  
"Oh. Cool. Good night."  
  
"Good night," she mumbled.  
  
He made some coffee and then sat in the living room and turned on the computer. He thought back to how Lucy had convinced him to buy this thing. They were both too busy to have time to use it, but she said that when Ralina and Annabelle grew up, they could use it. He sighed as he double- clicked on the AOL icon. He signed on (for the second time in a year; the first time was mandatory) and checked the two-hundred or some e-mails he had in his mailbox. He deleted all the spam e-mails (and e-mails Lucy would kill him for looking at) and read some of the e-mails he had received from hospital staff. Heck, the whole hospital was probably on AOL's member list. He talked to some people before signing off.  
  
He made some breakfast and waited for Lucy to get up. He poured two mugs of coffee and placed down two plates of scrambled eggs. By the time she came downstairs, he was done with his breakfast and was reading the paper.  
  
"Morning, Carter. Remember, feed the girls when they wake up and then bring them to the hospital and I'll take them home and you can do your job. Bye, honey."  
  
He kissed her good-bye and read the paper. When he was in the middle of a paragraph, he heard the faint whimpering of his daughters, he went upstairs to check on them and he saw that Ralina was still asleep but Annabelle was awake.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried, hugging him.  
  
"Hey there, sweetheart. Make your bed and we can go down and eat breakfast and watch Sesame Street, ok?" he offered.  
  
She nodded and made her bed. It was a bit messy, but Carter smoothed it out for her and carried her downstairs and helped her make a bowl of cereal and told her that if she didn't spill anything, she could eat in the living room and watch Sesame Street. When Carter heard something upstairs, he ran upstairs and fed Ralina and changed her. His pager started beeping and he called the hospital.  
  
"Kerry, calm down. I will not be late. Listen, I just have to get Annabelle and Ralina ready for Lucy and then I'll be there. Yes. I won't be late. Kerry, stop. You can trust me. I will definitely be there. Bye."  
  
He helped get Ralina in her car seat and Annabelle set up in her seat belt in the back of his car. He drove off toward the hospital and when he got there, he saw Lucy leave. He got out and handed her his two daughters. She took them gratefully and he parked and ran into the hospital.  
  
"I'm here," he replied.  
  
"Nice of you to be here. Mark wants to see you in the Lounge."  
  
Carter ran into the Lounge where he poured himself a mug of coffee and changed. There, Mark was sitting, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Carter, scrub in and hurry up, please," Mark ordered, getting up and leaving.  
  
He nodded and he left for the trauma surgery. As soon as he was done with the surgery, he retired to the Lounge.  
  
"Am I done for the day, Mark?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Carter ran outside and jumped in his car and drove home and got stuck in the normal Chicago traffic. After about half an hour in traffic, he called back to the house.  
  
"Hello?" answered a male voice.  
  
"Malucci? What're you doing at my house?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm just visiting. I'm leaving soon."  
  
"Okay. Well, tell Lucy I'll be home soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Carter clicked his phone off and drove down the large street and parked in the driveway at his house. He got out of his car and he walked up to the door, whistling. He was in a jovial mood. As he opened the door, all feelings of happiness were gone. Lucy was kissing Malucci and it looked like she was enjoying it. As Carter slammed the door and hopped in his car, Lucy heard the screeching of his tires and pulled away.  
  
"Oh my God. What have I done?"  
  
"Momma, why did daddy leave?"  
  
"Nothing, baby. Just hang on a sec. Dave. Get out of my house!"  
  
"But Lucy", he started.  
  
"NOW!" she screamed, with tears in her eyes.  
  
With a hurt look in his eyes, he left and she heard the reverberating slam of the door as he left.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"We're going to the hospital. Get your sister. Maybe daddy's there."  
  
Annabelle got Ralina and they all piled in the car and Lucy drove off toward the hospital, all of them worried. 


	8. Love Hurts

Carter went to the bar and downed a few bottles of beer. He called for a couple more. He drank all of them too.  
  
"Hey, dude, you sure you wanna drink all this?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. Give me another one."  
  
The bartender handed him the bottle of beer and he drank it quickly. In two gulps, it was gone and he ordered another one. He drank beers and ordered more. He drank until the bar was closed.  
  
"CAROL!" cried Lucy, holding the hand of her daughter who was carrying her other daughter.  
  
"Lucy. You look like a wreck. What happened? Why did you yell for me?"  
  
"PLEASE, please, please tell me you've seen Carter here sometime within the last few minutes."  
  
"Sorry, no. Geez, your eyes look red. Have you been crying? What's wrong?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Lucy. What's the matter?" asked Dave, approaching her.  
  
"You! You get away from me. I don't need you right now. I need to find Carter. Carol, watch Annabelle and Ralina, please."  
  
"Carter's missing?" asked Dave innocently.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
Carter drank all the beers he could stomach, but kept drinking until the bartender deemed the bar closed. He jumped in his car and started the ignition.  
  
"Buddy, you sure you wanna be driving?" asked the concerned bartender.  
  
"I'm fine!" he shot back.  
  
Carter drove off onto the Chicago Interstate. Meanwhile, Lucy was frantically asking everyone if they had seen Carter. No one had seen him. Now she was really getting worried. Her daughters were scared too.  
  
"What's wrong, Momma?"  
  
"DON'T BUG ME, ANNABELLE!" she shouted, making her daughter start crying. "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean it."  
  
Annabelle gave her mom a hug before her mom went around, hysterically interrogating the staff of the hospital again.  
  
"LUCY! I need you in here now. There's been an accident. We need you in a trauma surgery. It's an MVA. Happened on the interstate. Oh my God. Lucy! Now!" Kerry yelled.  
  
"But I'm looking for Carter," she remarked, before heading out toward the operating room down the hall. What she saw shocked her. "Oh my God."  
  
There lay Carter, battered and bruised, bloody and scarred, and unconscious. His wounds were severe and he required some surgery.  
  
"Lucy, you sure you want to do this?" asked Kerry.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They performed the surgery and soon, Carter was stabilized. They did a urine test and saw that his blood alcohol was three times the normal limit.  
  
"He's awake now, Lucy. You want to see him?" Kerry offered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She walked into Carter's room. They had intubated him to help him breathe and he was stabilized but he would need to rest a few days in the hospital.  
  
"Hi Carter."  
  
"Lucy," he stuttered.  
  
"Shhh. Don't talk now. They've intubated you. You had quite an accident today. I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" he rasped out.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to talk? You drove off the Interstate and down 50 stories by the road. Someone called the paramedics and here you are. You're lucky. You're very lucky. Someone wants to see you, by the way."  
  
"Who?" he gasped out, choking on the tube.  
  
"Don't talk, Carter. I mean it. Come on in, sweetie."  
  
Annabelle walked in, her eyes stained red from crying. She walked in and Carter took her little hand in his.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Kerry, can you remove the tube? He can breathe on his own," Lucy urged.  
  
Kerry eventually removed the tube with lots of warnings and lots of lectures and lots of words of wisdom for Lucy.  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
"Momma said you were in a big car accident. She said that she and the other doctors were trying so hard to save you."  
  
"She saved me. Yeah. You saved me, Luce."  
  
Lucy kissed Carter softly and Annabelle giggled softly. "I love you, Carter. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Carter was eventually allowed to come home a few days later, but the Carter family would never forget what happened that day. 


	9. Awards

Carter winced slightly as he got out of bed. Lucy was still asleep, her blonde hair smeared across her face. He laughed lightly and got up and stepped into the bathroom and showered. He walked over to Annabelle's room and checking that she was still asleep, he walked over to Ralina's room and seeing that she was still asleep, he went downstairs. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
"Why are you up, John? It's only six. Your shift doesn't start for like another day or something," yawned Lucy, behind him.  
  
"Coffee?" he offered.  
  
"I sure can use it. Why not? Promise me something, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Catch me when I collapse down the stairs asleep," she stated.  
  
"Sure," he laughed. "Sure."  
  
"Carry me downstairs," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Carter obliged and carried her downstairs to the kitchen and dropped her, making her fall on her back, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You're going to wake up Annabelle and Ralina, come on!" he whispered, pulling her into the kitchen and closing and locking the door. He got out a small pot and placed it under the sink, turning on the water. He placed it on the sink, turning on the stove.  
  
"I did my share. You do the rest," he replied, sitting down.  
  
"What?!" she cried, smacking him on the arm. "Hey. You want to be like that? Fine. You said you'd make coffee!"  
  
"Yes, I changed my mind after you broke my back coming down the stairs."  
  
"Shut up, John."  
  
"I think Annabelle's awake. Can you be the perfect stereotypical '50s wife for me and cook breakfast and make coffee?" he said.  
  
"John, do I look like the perfect '50s stereotypical wife to you? I think I'm more of a "you-expect-me-to-do-that-I'll-kick-your-ass" kind of chick," she replied.  
  
He laughed and unlocked and opened the door of the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs. He pushed on the oak door to find Annabelle stretching. He smiled to himself as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Good morning, sweetie. How are you this morning? You ready for breakfast?" he greeted, happily.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go brush your teeth and brush your hair and then Mommy's waiting downstairs with breakfast for you."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek before racing off toward the bathroom. As she sped off, Carter reflected on how much she looked like Lucy. The same blonde hair, blue eyes, everything was perfect. As he was standing there thinking, he fell down and thought about why he had fallen.  
  
"You're thinking too much. This is our only time to act normal or act like kids or something and you're thinking," stated Lucy.  
  
He laughed, got up, and helped her up. She walked downstairs to make breakfast and he walked over to check on Ralina. She was still sleeping, the darling angel. Ralina was a beautiful baby. With sparkling blue eyes and ravishing brown hair and natural pink cheeks, she was beautiful. As he looked at her, her eyes opened with the greatest tenderness.  
  
"Dada!" she cried, happily.  
  
"Hey there, Angel. You want breakfast? Mommy's downstairs. Come on," he grinned, as he picked her up from her crib. His two-year-old was sucking on her pacifier contentedly. He walked down the stairs, her bouncing happily in his arms.  
  
"There's my beautiful baby girl," cooed Lucy. "Annabelle, honey, you want to eat your chocolate chip pancakes out here while watching Sesame Street?"  
  
"Please, mommy?" she begged.  
  
"Sure sweetie. Want some maple syrup?" she offered.  
  
Carter kissed Lucy and Ralina before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda. He walked out and opened it, sipping. Lucy set down Ralina in her playpen and grabbed his soda and drank it and tossed it in the recycle bin.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You need to eat more nutritional food, sweetie. Now, do be a doll and go grab the baby food for me and reheat it please."  
  
Carter walked off into the kitchen grumbling audibly and reheated the baby food in the microwave before handing it back to Lucy.  
  
"Why are you acting so mean, Lucy?" he asked.  
  
"Mean? No. I'm just looking out for you. You know, like the normal stereotypical '50s mother should," she grinned. "Aww, I'm so sorry sweetie. Come here."  
  
She kissed him before heading out to the kitchen to get Ralina situated to eat. Ralina, although she was two, was a very clean child. She never dribbled when she ate. Maybe an aftereffect of being a child to ER doctors. Carter was watching Sesame Street with Annabelle when the phone rang. He ran to get the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello?" he automatically stated.  
  
"Carter. Nice to hear from you. Where are you?" asked Kerry, obviously outraged. "And why do I hear SESAME STREET in the background?"  
  
Carter did all that he could to stifle his laughs but he couldn't hold them in any longer and he laughed.  
  
"This is not funny, Carter! I want you here in ten minutes. You got that?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
Carter clicked the phone off and Lucy came in. Her apron stained. She had never been that good of a cook.  
  
"Let me guess. Work?"  
  
"Yes. Kerry sounded pissed at me. I have to go before she hurts me. See you tonight."  
  
"Hey wait! I'll go with you. I'll call a babysitter to watch Ralina and Annabelle," Lucy shouted, suddenly.  
  
"Mom," groaned Annabelle.  
  
"Don't worry. It's Auntie Abby."  
  
"Abby doesn't have a shift today?"  
  
"No. She can watch them."  
  
"Fine. Lucy, lets go. Annabelle, Ralina, love ya. We'll be home soon."  
  
Abby arrived within three minutes of them leaving. Carter wove in and out of the Chicago streets before arriving at the hospital. He got out and slammed the door and stood, waiting for Lucy. She came out soon enough and the car alarm chirped. They walked in together.  
  
"SURPRISE!" the whole hospital crew cheered as they entered. Confetti nestled into Lucy's blonde hair as she shook the red pieces of paper out. There were people everywhere. There was loud music blaring from a boom box in the corner.  
  
"What's the surprise?" laughed Carter.  
  
"Dr. Carter, you are nominated for Doctor of the Year in Chicago!" informed Peter, grinning that Carter was his med student.  
  
"Wow. Really?"  
  
"Congratulations, Dr. Carter," whispered Lucy, before kissing him.  
  
"Break it up, Lucy. Let Carter breathe," chuckled Romano.  
  
"The ceremony's tonight. Formal dress. It's an awards ceremony, what would you expect? All the doctors and nurses of some of the hospitals in Chicago are going to be there and we're one of them!" yelled Cleo, excitedly.  
  
Cheers erupted around them and Lucy and Carter decided to kiss to their success. What better way to welcome a new achievement? 


	10. Career Growth and Personal Pain

"Really?!" he replied, shocked.  
  
"Yes, really," replied Kerry. "Now, go home. The ceremony's tonight. Thought we'd surprise you and from the look on your face, surprise you we did."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Carter took Lucy's hand and led her through the automatic sliding doors out to their car. The car alarm chirped again and they opened the doors and sat down. They buckled their seat belts and drove off toward their house. When they arrived at their house, they opened the door and were practically mobbed by their children.  
  
"Mommy!" they cried. "Daddy! I missed you so much. Can Auntie Abby go home now?"  
  
"Abby, I guess you can go," said Lucy, laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Well, bye."  
  
Abby got her belongings and closed the door behind her. Lucy and Carter chuckled as they picked up their daughters and played with them. Lucy went upstairs a few minutes later and took a long two hour shower. Carter was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Wake up!" she cried.  
  
His eyes opened before shutting again. She hit him lightly and they opened. Lucy was standing there in a bathrobe, her wet hair draping over her shoulders.  
  
"What?" he asked, sleepily. "Any hot water left?"  
  
"Yeah. What should I wear tonight?" she asked.  
  
"You woke me up to ask me what you should wear?!" he stated, unbelievably. "Well, wear the blue dress I got you."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Don't be so shocked either. It's a Doctor Convention or something. We're supposed to wear something formal. Now go upstairs, shower, and get changed. We should be there in an hour."  
  
He yawned and went upstairs, showered, and changed into a stunning suit. He walked downstairs and checked his daughters. They were asleep, the little angels. It was 8:30. He called Abby and she arrived before they left. After a muttered congratulations, they left. When they arrived, they had just made it. The emcee was preparing to give his opening speech. They sat down at a table and watched the emcee for a boring two hours before announcing the winner of the Doctor of the Year in Chicago.  
  
"The Doctor of the Year Award goes to", he started, pausing for dramatic emphasis and to open the envelope. "Dr. John Carter III!"  
  
Carter grinned happily at his colleagues who were seated at the next table. Carol, Peter, Elizabeth, Mark, almost everybody. He got up and walked up to the stage, the raucous applause surrounding him. He got onto the stage and gracefully accepted the award.  
  
"I didn't prepare a speech because I honestly didn't think I'd win. Can you imagine that a lowly ER doctor from a crappy hospital would get up here? Oh boy, Kerry's going to kill me for that. Anyway, I don't think I'm that good of a doctor. I was just a good med student who had a good teacher who got lots of experience. I had a bad med student of my own, whose now a doctor and my wife and my two daughters, Annabelle and Ralina, and I'd like to say thanks to all the people over at the hospital where I work, whose name eludes me right now. Anyway, thanks again."  
  
He descended the stage back to his colleagues, who were all laughing uproariously. Lucy was laughing too. Annabelle and Ralina were quiet because they didn't get the joke. Lucy, tried to stop laughing for a minute and smacked Carter playfully.  
  
"Carter, you stay here and mingle. I'll go get the car," Lucy stated, giving Ralina, who she was cradling in her arms, to Carter.  
  
She walked out to the street where they had parked the car when she heard footsteps behind her. Shrugging it off as hallucinating, she kept walking. When she felt lips nibbling at her neck, she thought it was Carter. Turning around, it wasn't. The strange man held her down on the sidewalk as she tried to kick and claw him off of her. Her attempts were futile and soon, the man had undressed her and himself. After doing what he had came to do, he pulled a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed her. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Lucy lay there on the sidewalk bleeding with no one knowing of what had happened.  
  
Carter, now being showered with shouts of Congratulations, sipped at his wine and held Ralina until his arms hurt. He set her down and he thought where Lucy was. She took the car keys so they were with her. She had been gone for 10 minutes though and they didn't park that far away. What had happened to her?  
  
Meanwhile, Lucy was losing a lot of blood and her heart was beginning to slow. Her organs prepared to shut down and her death would be soon unless someone found her. 


	11. Don't leave us, Lucy!

Carter walked out to the car with his two daughters close to him. When he found Lucy laying on the sidewalk, half naked, blood in her tangled blonde hair, and cuts everywhere.  
  
"Annabelle, put Ralina in her car seat. Then, sit down and get your seat belt on and daddy's going to take mommy to the hospital where daddy's going to make mommy all better, ok?" he ordered, half sobbing.  
  
She nodded and did as she was told. Carter quickly dressed Lucy as best as he could, covering up the parts he didn't want to be seen by anyone else. He picked her up and set her into the jeep. He got in and sped off. A police car suddenly pulled behind him and he pulled over, sighing.  
  
"Sir, you know how fast you were going?" the police officer remarked.  
  
"Yes. I was going 75 miles per hour. It's an emergency. I'm a doctor over at Cook County Hospital. My wife is hurt. I need to operate on her."  
  
"I'll need to see some ID."  
  
He dug through his pockets and showed the officer the hospital ID he always had. The officer nodded and let him drive off. He sped through the streets of Chicago and wove in and out before reaching the hospital.  
  
"Carol, gurney, now!" cried Carter, wiping off his tears. "Abby! Take care of Annabelle and Ralina, please."  
  
"Why? What's the---oh my God! Lucy! Gurney. Right."  
  
Carter ran off and got a gurney as Abby fetched his daughters. He placed Lucy gently on the gurney and he wheeled her into Trauma One. As Carol called for some surgeons, they were all surprised that it was Lucy.  
  
"Benton! Lizzie! Mark! Please help Carter!" cried Carol.  
  
The surgeons all rushed to save Lucy's life. Carter was hysterical but he was focused when he was operating.  
  
"Carter, you sure you're ok to do this?" asked Benton, worriedly.  
  
"I'm FINE!" he shot back. "I'm not going to let her die."  
  
"Sats are dropping. Gotta hurry, Carter."  
  
"Lucy, you're not going to die, you hear me? You're not going to fucking die!"  
  
"Starting compressions."  
  
"Come ON!" he cried.  
  
The steady rhythmic beating was once more. Carter sighed in relief. He nudged his shoulder as if it could wipe off some of the sweat that littered his forehead. Lucy was stabilized for now. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face.  
  
"Carter, listen", started Carol.  
  
"No! No sympathy. I'm fine. Lucy's going to make it!" he countered, interrupting her sentence. He threw his hands in the air angrily and walked off to see Lucy. "Lucy."  
  
He fell asleep in her room and throughout the week, she was slowly recovering. He was crying again, stroking her hair back lightly.  
  
"Daddy!" cried Annabelle, who hadn't seen her father in nearly a week. "Mommy. Is Mommy okay?"  
  
"Dada!" cried Ralina, mimicking her older sister. "Momma."  
  
"Yea, Annabelle. Daddy helped Mommy get better. Maybe Mommy will wake up tomorrow."  
  
"Mommy's been asleep for this long? For", Annabelle paused to count her fingers. "Five days? Momma's been asleep five days?"  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. You can talk to Mommy if you want to. She's asleep but she can still hear you. She'll get better."  
  
"Momma, I miss you. I want you to come home. I want you to read me "Cinderella". I want you back here, giving me chocolate chip waffles while we watch Sesame Street. Mommy, come back, please?" she cried.  
  
"It's okay, Annabelle. It's okay. C'mere," Carter consolingly told his daughter, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Momma. It's me, Lina. Why are you not back here, Momma?" repeated Ralina.  
  
He hugged his two daughters tightly as they cried in his arms. What to do when your father's not at home, your mother's unconscious most of the time, and you're four years old? Those poor little girls.  
  
Abby took Annabelle and Ralina home that night, so that they wouldn't be there to reminisce of painful memories, when their mom had a slight chance of dying. Carter was there every day and night. He would not budge unless he had to go to the bathroom or wash his face or get something to eat. He was there for her. That night, something incredible happened. Carter was asleep on Lucy's arm, as always.  
  
*Inside Lucy's Mind*  
  
"Mom? Carter? Annabelle?" Lucy asked, her voice reverberating off the hollow walls. It was an empty, white room. Nothing. No furniture, no light, though there was a natural source of burning bright light somewhere. Her memories were playing in front of her. What she felt, what she said, it was all being played simultaneously. There was a bright light in front of her and she looked at it. The light transformed into a beautiful girl with brown hair and shining brown eyes. Her hair was long and she had wings on her back.  
  
"Are you an---" started Lucy.  
  
"Angel? Yes. I'm here to talk to you. You are unconscious. Your family is very worried for your health. You have to come with me."  
  
"You mean, I'm unconscious? Oh yeah. I remember. I'm at the hospital? Carter saved me? I could die?" she stated, unbelievably. "This can't be happening. I have two little girls. It's not my time."  
  
"You must come with me."  
  
"NO! I want to live."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The angel transformed into a bright ball of light once more and faded off into the sky. Lucy saw herself, lying there, and Carter and her two little girls. Talking to her, hugging her, wishing her to come back. Lucy found herself being pulled by an invisible force. She made no attempt to struggle and found herself staring at Carter.  
  
"Lucy, you're awake," he whispered.  
  
"I am? The angel. She flew away."  
  
"Mommy?" asked Annabelle, unsure.  
  
"Hey there, Annabelle. Come here. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Mommy!" she whispered, hugging her mom.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Ralina.  
  
"I think you have another visitor," chuckled Carter, picking Ralina up and putting her in Lucy's arms.  
  
"Hey there. How you doing?" she asked. "John, am I well enough to go home?"  
  
"You've been here for a week. You've been unconscious for a week. I think they'll want you to stay a few extra days before letting you go home. Think about it. If you had a patient who was unconscious for a week and suddenly woke up, you think Kerry would let you release her?" he reasoned.  
  
"No. She'd probably bitch at me for a week."  
  
"Well, we worked very hard to save you. Everyone was worried, Luce. I can't believe you would scare us all like that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Carter ran out of the room and got Carol. She ran inside with Carter.  
  
"Lucy. You're awake. Ohh, the hospital was so scared. They were afraid they were going to lose one of their best doctors."  
  
"Thanks, Carol. When do you think I can go back home?" she asked.  
  
"Two, three days."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Lucy, do you remember anything about what happened that night?" Carter asked.  
  
Her mind raced back and forth and her palms were getting sweaty. When Carter touched her shoulder for an answer, she slapped him. Realizing what she had done, she apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry, John. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay. Let's try not to delve into that subject. You'll be fine."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I have to go do a check-up on a patient and I'll be back soon. You can watch the girls. They'll be sure to lift your spirits," he grinned, his back turned to her, running down the hall. This would be a hard year. 


	12. Carol's Psychiatric Experimentation

A few days after, Lucy was allowed to go back home to her family. She had suppressed the memories of the other night deep into her mind. Carter had been a little overprotective over her but she had adjusted and she had to admit, she felt safe.  
  
"Mommy, you're coming back home!" squealed Annabelle, obviously very excited by the thought.  
  
"Yes, I am," she answered.  
  
When they arrived at the pale blue painted house, Lucy got out and Carter got Annabelle out while Lucy fumbled with the car seat. They got their daughters situated at home and Lucy went upstairs to sleep. Carter was preparing dinner. He heard screaming and he ran upstairs. Lucy was twitching in her sleep, sweat covering her forehead. She screamed and jumped up in surprise, poised to punch Carter.  
  
"Lucy, honey, it's me. Nothing to worry about. You ok?" asked Carter, his voice quavering slightly.  
  
"Carter. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm going to go to work now."  
  
"Work?" he asked, in a state of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. If there's one thing that'll get my mind off of the situation, is work. So, I'll take your jeep and I'll see you later," she replied, kissing him quickly.  
  
"Yeah. Have a nice day at the hospital!" he called after her as she shrugged on her lavender jacket.  
  
She raced down the steps with Carter at her heels. He was still in his bathrobe. She, however, was dressed in a stylish white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a lavender jacket. She grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and raced out the door, practically jumping into her sneakers.  
  
"Luce, you're not late for third period. Look, its okay. Kerry expects you to be home and resting. She won't yell at you for being late or anything."  
  
She giggled a bit (which was the first time Carter had heard her giggle in years) and she kissed his cheek and she grabbed her purse and headed out toward the car. She clicked the door shut behind her and Carter sighed.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Annabelle, tugging at him.  
  
"Yeah, Annabelle?" he asked.  
  
"Why'd Mommy leave? I thought the nice doctors at the 'ospital let her go," she whined, tugging at him again.  
  
"She wants to go to work, honey. She wants to help other people."  
  
Annabelle muttered something which sounded like an "okay" before turning around and asking if she could watch Sesame Street.  
  
Lucy's day was okay. Everyone was surprised to see her at the hospital and she got a very interesting patient. Her name was Mrs. Phyllis. She was a 102-year-old woman who loved to share her experiences and who was their for a lung transplant.  
  
"Come in, dear," she whispered.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Phyllis---" Lucy started.  
  
"Call me Elizabeth, dear."  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth. How're you feeling? My name is Lucy and I'm going to do a quick check up on you," she stated, smiling.  
  
"Lucy", she rasped out. "I had a daughter named Lucy. Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. She was on Broadway for a few years. She fell in love with a young man who was nothing more than a con artist. He killed her."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. Can you sit up for me?" she asked.  
  
The fragile, aged lady sat up for her and used her thin fingers to run through her white hair.  
  
"I don't think there's any real love anymore," sighed the old woman.  
  
"My husband, he's a doctor here too, he and I are very much in love."  
  
"Well, I wish you good luck, dear. Dearie, did you ever hear about the Titanic?" she asked. "Tragic love."  
  
"Yes, why. I think everybody has."  
  
"I was on that ship. It was an absolute wonder. I saw that horrid movie made about the ship. It was absolutely cheesy," mumbled the woman.  
  
"I saw it. It made a lot of money though. I thought it was cheesy, too. It's supposed to be a "chick flick"."  
  
"That's wonderful, dear."  
  
Lucy laughed and scribbled something on a form clipped onto a clipboard. She hung it at the foot of the bed and she closed and locked the door after saying goodbye to the interesting old lady.  
  
"Kerry, I'm going to go home now, ok? I need to make dinner for my family," she sighed, glancing at her watch which showed that it was 8:00.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Lucy!" cried Dave.  
  
"What do you want, Dave?" she asked, coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if I could bum a ride with you because my usual ride isn't here right now and I don't feel like walking," he explained. "Ice Queen."  
  
"Excuse me? You call me an Ice Queen and expect me to give you a ride home? I don't think so."  
  
"Please?" he begged, brushing his hand through his brown hair casually.  
  
"Hop in," she sighed.  
  
He flashed his bright grin and he walked out with her. She clicked the button on her keys and the car alarm chirped brightly. Dave opened the door and threw his junk at his feet in the passenger seat. Lucy kept her purse at her side. She placed the key in the ignition and turned the engine over.  
  
"You happen to live, where?" she asked, the sarcasm dripping off her words.  
  
"Turn right. Now, left. There."  
  
She paused by an oddly crooked house and he got out, slowly picking up his bags of junk and slinging it over his shoulder casually.  
  
"Want to come in for a drink?" he offered.  
  
"Sure," she muttered.  
  
She parked outside his house and walked into his house. She went upstairs, clutching her purse to her side, almost as if she were worried that a mugger would leap from the shadows that clung so close to the oddly goldenrod yellow that barely covered the house's walls. The walls were bare, no paintings, no nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted when he handed her a bottle of beer. She had a strange day, so she took a sip. Then, another.  
  
The next day, Lucy woke up and saw a mop of brown hair next to her. She glanced around the room. Her clothes were carelessly strewn everywhere. This didn't look like her room. Her memory flooded back to the other night.  
  
"Oh, God," she thought. Her head throbbed with pain and she felt the aftereffects of her hangover. She saw her cell phone. She grasped it and dialed her familiar home number.  
  
"Hello?" she greeted.  
  
"Lucy!" shouted Carter, in relief. "Where have you been all night? You didn't come back from the hospital and Kerry said you left, so I've been worried all night."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Lucy, who're you talking to?" groaned Dave, from beside her.  
  
"Is that Dave?" asked Carter.  
  
"Lucy? What happened last night? Why are you in my bedroom?" he interrogated.  
  
"So that's what you were doing, Lucy. I'm sorry. Were your two daughters and husband clouding your personal life? I'll leave you two alone, then," yelled Carter, infuriated.  
  
"Carter, it's not what you think," she stuttered, but her message was cut short when she heard the dial tone.  
  
"I'm guessing Carter didn't take that well," sighed Dave. "You'd better get dressed and drive yourself home."  
  
"Yeah. Would you mind leaving the room?" she pointed.  
  
"Not like I haven't seen it before."  
  
"Yeah, but right now, I don't think we're drunk, so out!" she ordered.  
  
He scurried out the door and she quickly tossed on her clothes and leaped into her sneakers as memories of last night flooded into her mind. She groaned loudly and she grasped her lavender jacket and she ran out of his house and jumped into her car. She drove off, her tires screeching against the asphalt. She screeched to a halt at her house. She jumped out and she ran up to the door, unlocked it, and walked inside. She found a note atop of the coffee table.  
  
"'Dear Lucy: If you're reading this, you've probably retreated home with your tail between your legs from the incomparable guilt you must be feeling right now. I'm not here, if you couldn't already tell. Because I found out about your little tryst with Dave and know what your true feelings are, I'm going to see our lawyer. I'm sorry to inform you of this through a note but I wish to get a divorce. I can't take this anymore. I love you. No, wait. I loved you. I hope you have a nice life and that we can get along in the workplace. Your (ex) husband, Carter'," she read aloud. "Dammit!"  
  
She jumped in her car and drove off toward the hospital. There, Carter was just leaving the Lounge. Everything was strange because the two barely spoke a word to each other. In fact, Lucy did most of the chatting and Carter didn't say anything.  
  
"Carter! John! I'm so sorry!" she shouted. He was ignoring her. That was obvious. The answer that was oblivious to the rest of the staff who was watching this dramatic, romantic scene unfold before them was why.  
  
"Save your apologies for someone else. The papers are in your locker," he hissed into her ear softly.  
  
He walked off down the hall and he walked into a room and closed and locked the door whilst Lucy ran into the Lounge. She quickly opened her locker and it revealed the cold, hard truth. She started crying in the Lounge. Carol, who had been her friend for quite a while, walked in.  
  
"Lucy, honey, what's the matter?" she asked, consolingly, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.  
  
"LOOK!" she cried out suddenly, thrusting out a packet of papers before Carol's eyes. Releasing her hand from Lucy's shoulder, she took the packet from Lucy's quivering hands and she skimmed down the page.  
  
"You're getting a divorce?" she asked, softly.  
  
"No. Carter wants one. You should've read his note."  
  
"Note? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Here, read this," she mumbled, fishing through her purse for the note after shoving the packet back into her locker and found it. She handed it to Carol grimly.  
  
Carol's eyes went down the paper slowly. Her eyes, full of sorrow and sympathy, looked over at Lucy.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, handing her back the note. Lucy took the note and shoved it back into her purse.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered, before breaking down into a fit of sobs.  
  
"Here, I'll take you to a Karaoke place tonight. It'll make you feel better," she offered, smiling lightly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on. It'll be fun."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Lucy!" called Jing-Mei.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, sitting up.  
  
"You know your patient? The old woman? Mrs. Phyllis?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"She died last night. She told me to give you something. Here," she remarked, handing Lucy a slip of paper.  
  
Lucy unfolded the paper and glanced at it. She scanned down the paper and started to cry. Jing-Mei had already left, so Carol was there wondering why she was crying.  
  
"Lucy? What's wrong? What does it say?" she asked.  
  
"She wrote to me on this piece of paper how she was so happy about my marriage and how she knew that it would last. I'm just happy she's not here to see me like this. I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown."  
  
"I think everyone says that, Luce."  
  
"I'm going to go up to the roof. I think I'll go with you to the Karaoke Place tonight. Maybe it'll help me get my mind off of", she went quiet at the last second, afraid to say the name. She just grabbed her jacket and walked out. Just as Carol was about to walk out, Carter walked in.  
  
"Carter, I read your note. Something about Dave was in there. You know, you shouldn't talk trash about other doctors like that," she said, clucking her tongue like a mother would do at a child who has done something wrong.  
  
"Me? You think I would talk trash about Dave? You mean that Lucy hasn't filled you in?" he countered, fiercely.  
  
"No. What's up?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"She left the hospital last night and she didn't come home. I get a call from her at around noon today and she was at Dave's house. They were in the bedroom," he mumbled.  
  
"How do you know they were in the bedroom?" she inquired.  
  
"Because Dave stated and I quote, 'Lucy, what are you doing in my bedroom? What happened last night?' Talk to her. I'm sure she'll give you all the good details about how she left her family!"  
  
He walked out of the Lounge, slamming the door shut. Carol hung her head low and sighed deeply. This was much more complicated than she had imagined. 


	13. Divorce?

Carol wove in and out of the aisles of the dollar store. She found a set of three, plastic, yellow walkie-talkies. She walked up to the counter and fished through her purse for a five dollar bill.  
  
"Thank you. Come again," stated the gruff voice behind the cash register as he handed her the plastic bag.  
  
She grabbed it and anxiously ran out and threw it in her car. She set down her purse in the passenger seat, where the walkie-talkies where sitting, and she started the car. The engine made a low grumble and she drove off. She drove for a half an hour (because of the usual traffic) before getting to Doug's house. She honked the horn impatiently.  
  
"Hey, Carol. What's up?" he asked, standing by her window.  
  
"Get in the car," she said, simply.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Now. I mean it, Doug. I'll explain it later but get in the car. It's for Carter and Lucy's sake."  
  
He whispered what she had said to him and he ran inside, grabbed a jacket, and got into the car. He moved the bags onto the floor, underneath his seat. She drove off again, and they got stuck in traffic before arriving at a blue house. She left the car running, grabbed a small note from her purse along with some scotch tape and she taped the note onto the front door. She got back in the car and started driving again.  
  
"You want to tell me what this is about?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Carter wants to get a divorce and Lucy's pretty broken up about it. I guess the smart word to say would be overemotional?" she stated.  
  
"Well, of course she's going to be "overemotional". Why does he want the divorce?" he stated, mockingly.  
  
"Let me finish. Anyway, Lucy accidentally slept with Dave and Carter's pretty mad. He won't even talk to Lucy. Well, I told Lucy to come with me to a Karaoke Place and I told Carter to meet us there in 15 minutes. Hopefully, Lucy will sing or say something to save her marriage."  
  
"So, you got us walkie-talkies, because?" he interjected, still confused.  
  
"Because we're going to help her save her marriage."  
  
"Yeah. Have you been watching Mission: Impossible re-runs?" he countered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He grinned and she floored the gas and the screeching of the tires was imminent. Doug clamped his hands over his ears for a second as Carol laughed.  
  
"You look so funny."  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Are we there yet?"  
  
"Few more minutes to go. Plus, you'll get to hear me sing."  
  
"Can we stop by the dollar store? I need some earplugs."  
  
Carol swatted at him with her free hand while she laughed. They were having a lot of fun. At a traffic light, he kissed her lightly and the conversation ceased. She didn't know what to think. They finally arrived though.  
  
"Carol! You're here! Finally. You're late. I just wrote you down a random song to sing," admitted Lucy.  
  
"Lucy! Sorry we're late."  
  
"Who'd you bring with you, Carol?" Lucy remarked, grinning.  
  
"This is Doug. He used to work at the hospital."  
  
"Nice to meet you," they replied to each other.  
  
"Next up is Miss Carol Hathaway. She will be performing "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. Come on up."  
  
Carol felt nervous and her cheeks felt warm. She walked up to the stage where the teleprompt and the microphone was.  
  
~What if I told you~  
  
~It was all meant to be~  
  
~Would you believe me, ~  
  
~Would you agree~  
  
~It's almost that feelin'~  
  
~That we've met before~  
  
~So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy~  
  
~When I tell you love has come and now...~  
  
  
  
~A moment like this~  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime,~  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
~Some people search forever,~  
  
~For that one special kiss~  
  
~Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me~  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime,~  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
  
  
~Everything changes~  
  
~But beauty remains~  
  
~Something so tender~  
  
~I can't explain~  
  
~Well I maybe dreamin'~  
  
~But 'till I awake~  
  
~Can we make this dream last forever~  
  
~And I'll cherish all the love we share~  
  
  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime,~  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
~Some people search forever,~  
  
~For that one special kiss~  
  
~Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me~  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime,~  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
  
  
~Could this be the greatest love of all~  
  
~I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall~  
  
~So let me tell you this...~  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime~  
  
  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
~Some people spent two lifetimes,~  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
~Some people search forever,~  
  
~For that one special kiss~  
  
~Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me~  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime,~  
  
~For a moment like this~  
  
  
  
~Ohhhhh, like this~  
  
  
  
~Ohhhhh, yeah, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.~  
  
  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime,~  
  
~For a moment like this.~  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ohhhhh, like this.~  
  
Carol's voice reverberated through the small building. Her unprecedented singing ability was hidden to all those who knew her. She stepped off the stage, blushing. She got a standing ovation.  
  
"Next up, we have Lucy Knight-Carter. She'll be singing "Time after Time" by Cyndi Lauper."  
  
The announcer stepped off the stage and let Lucy on. Unbeknownst to her, Carter stepped into the room quietly. The shrouds of people surrounding her at the bottom of the stage made him invisible to her. Before the music started up, she made a quick announcement.  
  
"This song is for my husband, Carter," she remarked quickly. Carter's eyebrows rose in surprise but the music had already started up and she had started singing.  
  
~Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you~  
  
~Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new~  
  
~Flashback to warm nights, almost left behind~  
  
~Suitcase of memories, time after~  
  
~Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead~  
  
~You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said~  
  
~Then you say, "Go slow", I fall behind~  
  
~The second hand unwinds~  
  
~If you're lost, you can look and you will find me~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you're lost, you can look and you will find me~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray~  
  
~Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay~  
  
~Secrets stolen from deep inside~  
  
~The drum beats out of time~  
  
~If you're lost, you can look and you will find me~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you're lost, you can look and you will find me~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you fall, I can catch you, I'll be waiting~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~You say "Go Slow", I fall behind~  
  
~The second hand unwinds~  
  
~If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
~Time after time~  
  
The music faded out and Lucy's angelic voice flooded through the rotting walls of the old building. Carter, standing alone in the corner, was feeling strange. She really did love him and not Dave. That did not condone her behavior but he forgave her. He ran up to the stage, despite the announcer's yells.  
  
"I love you, Lucy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed and for a minute, they were the only ones in the room, but when they heard the eruption of cheers, they got pulled back into reality. 


End file.
